Geass
by The Light Sabrix
Summary: 3rd Hokage did the sealing. Neglected for Menma - her Jinchūriki brother, Emi grew up lacking the attention of her parents. However, on one fateful day, she awakened a power not seen for decades - Geass, the very rare dōjutsu bloodline of Uzumaki clan. Now, Emi has to get stronger in order to protect her friends and carve her name into the history as a legendary figure. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own neither ****_Naruto_**** nor 'Geass' from ****_Code Geass_, nor main character of the story or picture, which are from anime called _Hataraku Maou-sama_****.**

* * *

**Summary: ** 3rd Hokage did the sealing. Neglected for Menma - her Jinchūriki brother, Emi grew up lacking the attention of her parents. However, on one fateful day, she awakened a power not seen for decades - Geass, the dōjutsu bloodline of Uzumaki clan. Now, Emi has to get stronger in order to protect her friends and carve her name into the history as a legendary figure.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THE STORY!**

Now, some of you might already know what this 'Geass' is, but if you don't please read this to understand, as it is crucial for the story:

Geass is a supernatural _dōjutsu_-like ability in an anime _Code Geass_. However, in said anime, an immortal can bestow Geass onto a human. In this story, however, it will be a rare bloodline limit of Uzumaki clan(see, main character's red hair is for more than just looks. Red hair is symbol of Uzumaki).

Ever Geass has a different ability. Here, I'll brief you about the abilities mentioned in the _Code Geass_ anime, however if you want a more detailed explanation you can visit their _wikia_ page(_codegeass . wikia dotCom / wiki/Geass_):

**1.** Lelouch's Geass manifests itself as "the power of absolute obedience," which allows him to plant commands within a person's mind upon direct eye contact. However, it can be used only once upon a person. Meaning, once used, it can't be used on same person again.

**2.** Mao's Geass allowed him to telepathically hear the conscious thoughts of anyone within an radius of five hundred meters, which is called the "Seal of Absolute Sound". He could concentrate on a specific target to probe deeper into their thoughts and memories while decreasing his effective range.

**3.** Charles' Geass possessed the ability to freely alter an individual's memories; with it, he could also seal the power of another Geass user as well as physical senses such as sight by unspecified, but related means. Pretty much a Geass version of a nerfed _Kotoamatsukami_.

**4.** Rolo's Geass allowed him to suspend the subjective experience of time for all individuals within a sphere of influence, the range of which could vary depending on the situation; everyone within its area of effect, the "Seal of Absolute Suspension", would be effectively paralyzed. To others who were inside the range, it will seem as if Rolo has teleported.

**5.** C.C.'s Geass granted her the power "to be loved", and forced anyone she used it against to fall in love with her.

**6.** Bismarck's Geass allowed him to see up to a few seconds into the future. Pretty much a improved predictive ability of Sharingan.

**7.** Marianne's Geass could only be used in the moment she died, and gave her the ability to transfer her spirit along with her Geass into another person's mind, which practically allowed her to cheat death. When her consciousness surfaced, she could control the body of her victim as if it were her own. As long as it stayed intact, Marianne could even return to her original body.

**8.** An unnamed child from the Geass Order displayed a Geass that allowed him to control the body of another person against their will. It seemingly needed eye contact to take effect, after which the targeted body could be manipulated through hand gestures, similar to how a puppeteer controls his puppets.

**9.** Orpheus' Geass, gained from a contract with V.V., gives him the ability to "become" any person he chooses. When activated, he completely takes on not only the appearance of someone else, but also their voice and gestures. This is achieved by tricking the brain of every person in a certain, currently unknown range who sees Orpheus, and does not work when seen by a camera, which has no brain to be tricked. Pretty much an illusion _Henge no Jutsu_ which also changes voice.

**10.** Clara's Geass granted her the ability to make the body of another person obey her every command regardless of their will. To do this, she needed to look at her victim and call out their name.

**11.** Toto's "Geass of Forgetting" gave her the power to erase memories. While similar to Charles' Geass, the difference between them seems to be that Toto could only erase memories, whereas Charles manipulated them even further.

**12.** While its exact mechanics are currently unknown, the fact that it was always used for murder suggests that it grants Shin the ability to kill anyone he makes eye contact with.

**13.** Nunnally and Nemo gain the shared ability to read "the lines of the future", functionally identical to precognition.

**14.** Alice obtains a Geass ability referred to as "The Speed," which allows her to hyperaccelerate all objects within a given radius by manipulating local gravitational pull. A cell-action suppressant limits this ability, as the activity of C.C.'s biological matter tends to strain and overtax the human body. The suppressant can be neutralized to give Alice access to the full power of her ability, enabling movement of such high speed that it resembles teleportation.

**15.** Sancia's Geass, "The Order", accurately identifies the positions of targets within a given range and precisely calculates their probable movement trajectories based on all known variables.

**16.** Lucretia's Geass, "The Land", allows her to map three-dimensional terrain accurately within a given range.

**17.** Dalque's Geass, "The Power", augments her physical strength by exaggerating the magnitude of macroscopic forces.

**18.** On meeting another's eyes with her left pupil, Mao(another one) is capable of reading memories or forcing a victim to relive past experiences, not unlike the drug by the same name. Its use results in rapid cellular degeneration. Massive amounts of cell-action suppressant are required to keep this process in check.

-:-

It will still be few chapters before Emi's Geass awakens, so I want you to vote which ability you want her to have - either choose one from above or tell me a suggestion of your own.

Now, some of the abilities above are either far too OP or are unsuited for combat, so here are the choices:

**1.** Nerfed/Watered Down/Weaker(At least for the beginning, as in not to make her too OP) versions of **2**, **4**, **14**.

**2.** Improved versions of **6**, **13**, **15**, **17**.

Though I myself don't think **17** would be useful, since Sakura and Tsunade already have superhuman strength and I want to model Emi after speed and precision.  
I will have her start with kenjutsu, and unlike almost every single other story out there, I won't be using a Katana or Ninjato, or even a Japanese weapon at all. Nope, I want to use a rapier, and wanna model her swordfighting after Asuna from Sword Art Online/Alfheim Online **(Here is the example of how I will have her fight - A short fight between Asuna(one with blue hair) and Yuuki in Alfheim Online - bit . ly **_** /1Cd3cLX**_**)**

I, personally lean towards 2, 6 or 13 and 15, and though your vote will have great importance, mine will too(I write better if what I write greatly interests me), and unless difference between the amounts of votes of two choices is too large, the winner might not be the one selected.

-:-

**Pairings****:**

Now, time for something almost everyone cares about - parings! I can't promise a story focused on romance, but at least I'll include some pairings.  
Also, NO Yuri(FemXFem), but normal MaleXFemale, because, well...

As for you you want her male partner to be, well, I don't particularly care for on, so go and tell me in reviews which one you want!

* * *

You might ask, why fem!Naruto? Well, every single neglect fiction I've read is normal male!Naruto, and I wanted to do something new and different, so I picked this.

Also, in most neglect fictions, Naruto is a twin, but not here. I'll try to make it bit different than most of others, and I hope I'll accomplish my goal!

Now, enough of my blabbering, let's get started!

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_Technique/Special Name(Genin, Jonin, etc..)_

**"Bijū/Summon Talking"  
**

* * *

**Geass**

**/Prologue\**

* * *

When one would look at Namikaze family, they would see it as a perfect one - loving father that always finds time for his children despite his busy schedule as a Hokage, a gorgeous mother that carefully takes care of her children, a happy older brother, and a beautiful younger sister.

Well, that's how it looked for others, at least.

If one were to look closer though, they would see a completely different picture:

True, Minato always finds time to train his children- or rather a child, the older brother Menma.

Kushina always makes sure that her children are healthy, true, but when it comes to affection, Menma was the one who got most of it.

The older brother, Menma, a good boy at heart, but growing up pampered influenced his outlook on the world; in this case, not very positively.

And Emilia, or Emi, as everyone calls her, the younger sister by a year. It's not that she wasn't loved, no, every parents loves their children, but her parents heavily played favorites.  
When her mother, Kushina, became the Jinchūriki of Kyūbi, the previous container, Mito, told her that in order to not be consumed by the hatred of the fox, love was needed.  
It wasn't a lie, but she took it to extreme levels - she always spoiled Menma rotter, thus influencing her husband Minato to do the same, while forgetting that her other child also needed her affection despite not having a several story high gigantic demonic tailed beast sealed into her.

At first, Emi tried to prank her parents and sibling in order to gain their attention, but stopped after several months realizing that they didn't find it funny at all and she'd only be punished for it.

Then, after Menma reached age of six, Kushina started training him in basics, and Minato always helped when he was able to find some time.

When Emi asked to be trained as well, she was rejected.

"You are too young to start training, there is no need to rush", they said.

So she waited for a year, after which she asked to be trained, by was rejected once again. This time, her parents told her that she would start her training in academy.

**/Flashback Start\**

_"What?! But you are training onii-san early, how come I should start at academy? He'll have a huge headstart!"_

_Sighing, Kushina replied, "Look. Menma is a Jinch__ūriki, and needs to start training early in order to be able to control Ky__ūbi's power. You, on the other hand, have no need to rush."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts! Now, you are ruining you brother's concentration, leave us!"_

_Tears welling up in her eyes, 6 year old redhead stormed away towards her room._

**\Flashback End/**

Since then, Emi tried to train by herself, which was rather difficult considering she had no idea what to do.

So, she started doing numerous physical exercises, ranging from push-ups, squats, and other similar exercises at the beginning, to many other harder ones as she grew up.

At age of 8, anxious Emi entered the Academy. Reason for her nervousness was rather simple - a lot of her classmates were clan heirs and heiresses, so they had probably received early training, much unlike her.

However, it seemed that she had no reason to be nervous, since her physical conditioning definitely paid off. She wasn't the best, but definitely one of the top students.

As years passed, Emi continuously earned the title of Kunoichi of the Year. Not that it was surprising, seeing as she was one of the very few females that actually took the ninja training seriously.

She didn't really have much competition for the said title, since only another kunoichi that took her training seriously was Hyūga Hinata, but that girl was too shy to ever go all out. As for others, the Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka heiress - Ino stuck out, but they cared more for love than for training, and were about as competent as a boxing giraffe.

Not to say that Emi was weak compared to boys, but there were some that she was unable to beat, such as youngest of Uchiha head family, Sasuke.

In the beginning years, she lost her _taijutsu_ spars to boys such as Inuzuka Kiba and previously mentioned raven eyed boy, but after couple of years finally surpassed brown haired heir. Still, it wasn't easy, she had to work extremely hard, as she was no genius.

Still, whatever she tried, she could never beat Sasuke in a straight _taijutsu_ fight. She wasn't surprised by it though, frustrated yes, but no surprised - the boy was praised as a genius of the arguably most powerful clan in Konoha, and younger brother of prodigy Itachi, and since Uchiha clan started training their children very early -even more so than other clans-, he had very large headstart compared to her.

He had his own fighting style, as unrefined as it may be right now, compared to her, who only trained herself to be fit, faster and stronger, and had no hand-to-hand combat style to follow, other than the Academy's basic one.

When it came to chakra though, she easily matched, if not surpassed, the Uchiha prodigy. Even though she was a girl, and females tend to have lower reserves, her's were huge -a trait of Uzumaki clan-, and had surprisingly good chakra control considering its size, and only girl that surpassed her in control was the civilian-born Sakura. However, said pinkette's reserves were rather small, so it wasn't some sort of prodigious control like one of Legendary Sannin, Tsunade had. A Sannin, even when she was young, had very large amount of chakra, and her control that easily rivaled, if not surpassed that of Sakura.

Years went by, as Emi grew up into beautiful young girl. With very long red hair that extended all the way down her thighs, two strands hanging in front and strands on the right weaved into a braid, she showed that she definitely inherited her beauty from her mother.  
Her eyes, which are slightly greenish golden yellow, helped to make sure that she didn't look too similar to her mother, something Emi was rather grateful for. **(I'm not very good at describing characters in detail so just look at story picture and that's exactly what I'm trying to describe. BTW, that's Emilia from anime called Hataraku Maou-sama. And yes, I didn't see the reason to change the name)**

Every year, Emi retained her status as Kunoichi of the Year, while Sasuke did the same with Rookie of the Year. Today, was the day for graduation exams.

The redhead expected them to be difficult, considering the fact that job of a _genin _was dangerous, something she had frequently heard from many adults, but was surprised when she passed it with ease.

It was made up of two parts, written and _ninjutsu_, both of which she passed with flying colors. The former simply asked rather easy questions such as trajectory of shuriken and some other questions and facts from history, while the latter required _Bunshin no Jutsu _to be used successfully, something Emi was able to do easily with her excellent chakra control.

-:-

"Congratulations to everyone who passed! To those that didn't, don't be so down! Train hard, and next time I'm sure all of you will pass! Now, those that graduated successfully, I want you to come her tomorrow to be assigned to a team!"

With this, Iruka finished his explanation and as if on cue, the bell rang, and everyone ran out, excited to tell their parents and older siblings about accomplishments, though some left with downtrodden faces.

Emilia was the only one that didn't rush out of the classroom, since she knew that no one was waiting for her outside, and doubted that anyone would care much anyway.

Sighing, she stood up from her chair and made way towards the door when a voice stopped her.

"Hey, Emi, wait up!"

Turning around, she saw her scarred instructor looking at her. Emi raised an eyebrow inquisitively and he answered with a smile, looking everywhere but directly at her eyes.

"I'm free after this, so how about we got to Ichiraku Ramen? My treat."

Iruka was one of the people she had confided in about her family problems, and when it was available, he almost always took the chance to help the redhead and make sure she wasn't lonely.

Smiling, Emi replied, "Sure! It's not like I've got much to do anyway."

Sometimes, she thought if this was what it would be like to have an older brother.

**\The End of Prologue/**

* * *

So, what do you think? Like it? Don't?

Tell me, write a review, be it a critical one or your opinion, all are appreciated! Especially the critical ones that point out flaws of the story so I can patch it up!

I know it was very short, but it is a PROLOGUE, they aren't supposed to be long. Don't worry, this is just introduction, and I know what I've left out a lot of things, but they will be covered in next chapters!

Please, vote for parings and which Geass power you want me to use, as it is very important! Though, since I will most likely designing Emi towards high speed and accuracy/precision, I think something similar to precognitive/predictive ability would suit her the best, such as **17) **"The Order". Why? well, when you know exact distance, momentum and trajectory of an object, be it a thrown weapon or a fist, you will be able to easily predict the direction it is headed, and frankly, I could make it to be far better than Sharingan's predictive ability, and this Geass won't be too similar to it, like **6)** Bismarck's Geass is.

**RATE &amp; REVIEW!**


	2. Team 7

**Disclaimer: I own neither ****_Naruto_**** nor 'Geass' from ****_Code Geass_****, nor main character of the story or picture, which are from anime called ****_Hataraku Maou-sama_****.**

* * *

**Summary: ** 3rd Hokage did the sealing. Neglected for Menma - her Jinchūriki brother, Emi grew up lacking the attention of her parents. However, on one fateful day, she awakened a power not seen for decades - Geass, the dōjutsu bloodline of Uzumaki clan. Now, Emi has to get stronger in order to protect her friends and carve her name into the history as a legendary figure.

* * *

Voting is still active, so if you haven't voted before, do so now!

Also, there have been quite some votes on **6) **Bismarck's Geass, so I thought I'd show you the picture of how it looks in action and its superiority against predictive ability of Sharingan(One that can only detect movements through seeing slightest twitch of muscles thanks to its incredibly perception) - _bit . ly /1t2HDMB_ (It's a .gif image hosted on _imgur_)

* * *

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_Technique/Special Name(Genin, Jonin, etc..)/Exaggeration, Heavily leaning onto a word  
_

**"Bijū/Summon Talking"  
**

* * *

**Geass**

**/Team 7\**

* * *

"...Team 7 - Uchiha Sasuke," said boy gave a grunt, signifying that he was listening, "Namikaze Emilia, and Inuzuka Kiba."

Emi groaned into her hands, cursing her father for putting her into a team with an antisocial asshole and a horny perverted mutt.

Said mutt was torn between being giddy that he was in same team as the hottest girl of the class, or curse his fate for having a stuck-up bastard in the team. In the end, his pride won.

"Iruka-sensei! How come _I_ have to be in a same team with that ass?"

"Language, Kiba!" instructor reprimaded him, "Hokage-sama and his trusted advisers have designed the teams. In your case, they put two top students - Sasuke and Emi, and you - a dead-last, in order to balance the team."

"Wait-, _I_ am the dead-last?! Bullshit! I'm stronger than most of others!"

Too tired from lifetime of correcting the Inuzuka's language, Iruka simply settled for an answer, "True, you might be one of the strongest in _taijutsu_, but that area only adds _so much_ points, like _shurikenjutsu_ does. Written and _ninjutsu_ parts are what matter the most, and you never pay attention to the lectures and your _ninjutsu_ isn't top-notch either."

Grumbling, the boy sat back down, though not without some curse words that almost made Iruka throw an eraser at him.

"...Team 8 - Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura.

Team 9 is still active, so Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji."

This, of course, caused outcry, first from Sakura and then Ino, both of them complaining about not being on 'Sasuke-kun's' team, but since even they knew that nothing could be done about this, they shut up after couple of minutes.

"You are going to meet your sensei after lunch, so now go on and split into your respective teams!"

Cursing her father once more, Emi stood up and got ready to somehow perform a miracle and get her two teammates to stop bickering and fighting.

_'Why am I even trying...'_, life was so hard sometimes.

* * *

**After Lunch**

After lunch period ended, aspiring ninjas returned to the classroom and soon enough _jōnins_ started entering the place.

"Team 7! Meet me up on the roof!"

Hearing the call, the said team stood up and looked around for their sensei. Not finding him anywhere, they simply started to walk towards the destination set by him.

**2 Minutes Later**

Now up on the roof, Emilia looked at her sensei. He had short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes. He wore a variation of the standard attire of a Konoha-nin, with a flak jacket. The differences between his attire and that of the standard one was that his did not have her clan's crest on the shoulders of the sleeves, and the neck of his shirt was a form fitting one that went went up to his chin. He had two hip pouches strapped to his lower back instead of just one, and wore a happuri-style forehead protector that framed his face.

He gestured them to sit down, and after they complied with his request/order, he started speaking.

"Good. Now, why don't we introduce outselves? I'll start. My name is Yamato. I like nature and tofu, dislike fish and dango. My hobby is doing missions. My dream? Well, none of your business. Now, why don't you start, doggy?"

Tick mark developing on his face because of the nickname, Kiba started his introduction, "My name is Inuzuka Kiba. I like Akamaru and a good fight, I dislike this teme sitting beside me, my hobby is playing and training with Akamaru, and my dream is to create a national holiday for all dogs!"

Nodding, Yamato gestured for Emi to start.

"My name is Namikaze Emilia, though everyone calls me just Emi. I like ramen and training to become a powerful kunoichi, dislike a certain white haired pervert and 3 minutes it takes to cook instant ramen, my hobby is eating ramen and training. My dream... it's personal."

'_Yeah. My dream is to get my family to acknowledge me and my existence_', thought Emi to herself, masking her sadness with an impassive look, '_But I'd never let anyone see such a weakness!_'

Sasuke didn't show any expression other than his impassive face, Kiba looked at her in confusion, but Yamato, understanding that everyone had their secrets, simply nodded and gestured to Sasuke to start.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke. There are few things I like, and many things I hate. As for my dream... I have no intention of leaving it just as a dream. My _ambition _is to... kill a certain man."

'_Well, not entirely unexpected, but definitely not a great demeanor_', inwardly sighed Yamato.

"Alright! Now, there is something I want to tell you. I want you to come tomorrow to training ground 4 for survival exam at 07:00 AM sharp!"

"Survival training? Haven't we already done bunch of those in the Academy?"

"No, Kiba. This is different. You see, this is an exam that determines whether or not you become a _genin_."

Alarmed, Emi's, Kiba's and even Sasuke's heads snapped towards him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?", asked Emilia, "Haven't we already passed the _genin_ exam?"

Yamato shook his head, "No. Those were just to weed out the hopeless. Out of ~27 teams, only 9 will pass. Meaning, it has 66% failing rate."

Without even waiting for a response, he waved at them and with a half-ram seal, left in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**Namikaze Household**

'_I can't believe that goddamn asshole told us that much and then just left!_' grumbled Emi as she entered her house, '_Why isn't Kakashi our sensei? Oh, right, he's teaching Menma's team, of course. Oh well, not like he'd be much better. Still, I thought someone with Sharingan would be the teacher of the last loyal Uchiha._'

Walking by Kushina, younger redhead greeted her mother and then headed for the ninja library in her house. However, before she could proceed, her mother's voice grabbed her attention.

"Emi, your father is going on an important diplomatic meeting in Suna today, and I'll be going with him. We'll be away for few days, so take care and don't destroy anything!"

"When have I?" then, when Kushina was about to reply, she cut her off, "Alright, alright, got it. Don't worry."

However, when she saw shock of yellow hair, she stopped and turned towards it.

"Hello, father" she greeted Minato. He replied with a greeting of his own.

"I can't believe you put me on a team with those two! What were you thinking?!", she demanded, getting straight to business with tick mark on her forehead.

"Oh? Is something wrong with your team?", asked a confused Hokage.

"Something wrong? I don't think you could've come up with a team more dysfunctional than my one!"

"Why?"

"Why?! My other two teammates hate each other's guts! One is the most antisocial person I've ever known with _both_ superiority and inferiority complex, and another thinks that he is an alpha in practically everything and that the world revolves around him!"

"Heh, gomen, gomen(sorry), would it have helped if I put Haruno Sakura instead of Inuzuka Kiba on your team?"

**/Flashback Start\**

_"Here are the teams we have devised, Hokage-sama."_

_"Arigato(thank you), Homura-dono, Koharu-dono."_

_Minato looked at the paper that had teams written on it, as well as the reasoning behind it._

_"I see. But, Team 7 seems to have 3 students with top marks. Don't you think such a team might break the balance?"_

_"Perhaps," replied Homura, "but I think it would be a wise choice to create a good tracking team. Thus, I devised a team made up of an Inuzuka, Hy__ūga and Aburame."_

_"Yes, you are right. So Inuzuka is one with lowest scores. Don't you think that replacing him with this Haruno girl would work better?"_

_"Hmm... Why?"_

_"Well, for one, that could balance out Team 7. With a Hyūga and an Aburame, it should be enough to make a very effective tracking squad. On the other hand, the reports say that Haruno has excellent chakra control. She could benefit from Kurenai, who'd teach her genjutsu. Also, she could take up i__ryō ninjutsu; every sqaud can use a medic, especially one that could be as good as her, if her control is anything to go by._

_And any team could use a tracker like Inuzukas, so it would benefit Team 7 as well."  
_

_Mulling over his words, both elders agreed with Minato's logic and ended up changing the list._

**\Flashback End/**

'_Well, it would probably decrease the dysfunctionality of the team, but..._', just thinking over having the banshee in her team with the said banshee's irritating fangirlish attitude towards the team's other member made Emi cringe, "...I don't think so. It would've probably made for a worse experience for me."

"Aargh! Never mind."

With that said, she turned on her heels and continued her walk towards the _jutsu _library.

Minato looked at her retreating figure oddly for few seconds, but then turned around and shrugged, '_Everyone has their own quirks..._'

Speaking of which, he had new Icha Icha to read!

Though, it would be wise to exercise caution, lest Kushina catch him. Shuddering in terror, his hand snaked down to cover his manhood from potential harm *cough*Kusina's knife*cough* that might come to it.

* * *

**That Night**

A door opened, and out of there walked out a _very _tired Emi.

She had been practicing a new technique entire day, and only think she wanted now was a bed; even the shower was forgotten for comfort of the warm mattress.

She was so tired that she didn't even notice that she walked into the wrong room.

The room was empty and bed tidy, so she simply climbed into it and lazily taking her clothes off, redhead was asleep in less than a minute.

**Next Morning, 06:20 AM**

As sunlight streamed into the room, Emilia's eyes groggily opened. Half-asleep, she turned her body upwards, leaning on her elbows, and looked around.

Slowly but surely, her half-lidded eyes turned into wide ones when she realized that she wasn't in her bedroom.

Faster than her father's infamous teleportation technique, her head snapped beside her, looking intently onto the bed. After few seconds, she brought her hand up to her heart and sighed in relief.

'_Thank God_', last thing she wanted to do is to explain why there was a naked guy with her in the bed, especially when she didn't know anything about it herself.

Looking at the room once more, she realized that it was the master bedroom - where her parents slept.

Eyes widening once again, she relaxed when she remembered that her parents had left the village yesterday. It would be pretty awkward for them to see her in their bed.

Yawning, she stretched her arms out, and prepared to get out of the bed when something caught her eye: on the left side of the bed was a small commode, on top of which lay a strange looking journal - it looked like edges of it were burned and it was stained with a liquid of some sorts, but her trained eyes were easily able to detect that it was all artificial.

Interested, she lay back down onto the bed, and propped up on the elbow, took the journal. Opening it, she read the text on the first page.

_My Diary by Kushina_

Sighing, Emi closed the journal and reached to place it back to where it lay before, but stopped.

'_I know it's wrong to read someone's diary, but..._', she bit her lip. She was really curios as to what her mother would be writing...

Sighing once again, she opened the diary once again. _Just a tiny peek_, she tried to justify herself.

And a tiny peek she took. However, said peek turned longer and longer until she was reading it like her life depended on it. Come on, who'd refuse some blackmail material, even if she and her mother weren't all that close?

Looking at the clock, she noticed it was already 06:40 AM and moved to close the diary when she saw an interesting entry.

The date of the entry was 24th November, and the writing seemed sloppy, which was rather unusual considering that her mother was a seal master. And flawless calligraphy was one of the first things even a novice _fūinjutsu_ practitioners learned.

The note read:

_I can't believe it!_

_It was Menma-chan's birthday yesterday, and I and Minato, after putting our baby to sleep of course, drank a lot of sake._

_And next thing I know is I wake up in bed with Minato._

_Of course, it isn't unusual thing, we are married after all, but it seemed that in our drunken state Minato forgot to use protection!_

After reading this, Emi's face was redder than her hair, and decided that she _definitely _didn't need to read this, but continued on after her curiosity got better of her because of the last part about 'protection'.

_Now, about three months later, doctor says that I'm pregnant! He and I were NOT planning for another child! Menma-chan alone is quite enough to look after..._

She didn't read any further. Notebook fell from her hands, and her face showed the perfect expression of shock. Shock, and painful realization.

Was that all she was? A mistake?

Was that the reason why she was treated the way she was?

She always wondered why she was the least favorite in her family, but chalked it up to her brother's 'heroic' jinchūriki status. It was painful, but compared to the answers she had now, it was nothing.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and some even poured down her cheeks and face.

She bolted from the bed and quickly got changed into her standard attire that consisted of short-sleeved, gray kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark skirt that reached her lower thighs, non-transparent thigh-high stockings along with the village's forehead protector and black sandals and ran out of the house towards the training ground 4 without eating food or even stopping to greet her brother who was in the kitchen. **(AN: Pretty much same as Kushina's outfit during her childhood except with change of colors. I kinda suck at coming up with things, be it names or clothes, so I just copied it. It _does _look cool, IMO at least.)**

She had arrived about 10 minutes early, and not a few minutes later her teammates came as well.

Kiba noticed her dark expression as she sat leaning onto the tree.

"Yo, Emi, what's gotten your panties in a bunch?"

Said redhead didn't even bother to reprimand him for what he said and shook her head, "It's nothing to concern yourself with."

"Come one! We are a team now, so it does matter!"

She was pretty sure he said that as an excuse, as she had no doubt that hell would freeze over before he'd say same thing with Sasuke, but didn't honestly care at the moment.

"I said it's nothing!"

This time, her reply was cold, and harsher than she had originally intended, but she didn't try to fix her mistake.

It seemed that Kiba finally understood that she wanted to be left alone and complied, though she saw a look of hurt cross his face for a second.

Thinking about what she read a while ago, tears threatened to well up in her eyes, but with all of her willpower managed to push it back.

She had long ago vowed to never cry in public, '_And I will DEFINITELY not cry here, in front of two people that I'm gonna be stuck with for at least several months._'

* * *

At exactly 07:00 AM there was a swirl of leaves in front of three hopeful-_genin_ as they brown haired sensei appeared.

After exchanging greetings, Yamato noted the change in redhead's demeanor compared to yesterday but pushed the matter aside and started explaining the test.

"Alright, now listen up! This alarm clock here-" he showed them a clock that he had placed on top of a wood stump, "-is set to ring at 08:00 AM."

Looking at his potential students, he made sure they understood before taking out two small, round silver bells.

The bells test was actually reserved for teams of Nidaime's line, but Yamato had asked Kakashi and Minato for permission, and after bit of persuasion, he receive it. The fact that team contained heir of one of major clans of Konoha, last loyal Uchiha and daughter of Hokage helped quite a bit.

"This bells are your objective. You have to take them away from me. I'm sure you've noticed by now that there are only two of them. The one who does not get the bells will be disqualified and returned to the Academy. You have one hour, and if you want to even have the smallest of chances to take a bell, I recommend that you come at me with intent to kill."

As soon as he was finished with his sentence, boys' faces set into a determined expression as they jumped away into the forest in order to hide.

Yamato raised an eyebrow when he saw the Emi stayed in her sitting position. Slowly, she pushed herself up and took a stance with her left leg out, and right leg placed back, with right foot set in a 45°.

She pushed her right hand into the pouch on her hip and took out a kunai. It seemed normal, except that it was slightly longer, probably designed for melee combat instead of throwing.

He was rather surprised, since he thought that it would the the reckless Inuzuka boy that would charge at him instead of the smart and cool headed daughter of Hokage.

Her face was devoid of any emotion, save for her eyes which showed nothing but a cold, deadly look. Her eyebrows and lips tugged downwards into frown, and the wood user noted that she was projecting more killing intent towards him than any _genin_ should towards their _jōnin_ instructor.

Killing intent was just that - intent to kill. With enough resolve to kill, even a child that lacked fear could project more of it than an experienced jōnin, as skill, age and strength didn't really matter for anything other than intimidation. Sure they helped, but the first one above was the main factor.

'_Does she hold something against me?_' thought a confused Yamato, but his musing was interrupted when his opponent charged at him with incredible speed for a _genin_, kunai poised to thrust at his heart.

Of course, Yamato wasn't one of the top _jōnin_ for nothing, and even with element of surprise Emi couldn't catch him off-guard.

He dodged to the right, but was surprised when redhead opened her right first, revealing a shuriken, and threw it at him.

Of course, he dodged it easily, but what surprised him was that the throwing star cut a thin string of rope that set the trap and launched barrage of kunai at him.

He sharply jumped to the right, dodging the kunai in the progress and blocking the ones that he couldn't by his own kunai.

He was, once again, surprised by Emi, this time by her vicious and ruthless assault as she lunged at him from behind, her kunai once again aimed to kill him.

He noted that she didn't even aim towards obtaining a bell, but rather towards killing him.

'_Yeah, that attitude change seems like a rather important event... Well, at least, she has definitely taken my recommendation to fight with intent to kill to heart_' he thought in amusement as he blocked her thrust by an catching her hand with his own.

She tried to knee him at the area where the sun doesn't shine, but he blocker her knee with his larger and stronger one, and took slight satisfaction when his experienced ANBU eyes caught smallest of winces that made it to her face at the moment of collision.

"I don't know why you are so mad," he said out loud, "but it's gonna take more than charging at me head-on to defeat me."

Than, Yamato, faster than Emi could react, socked her in the solar plexus, hard, and knocked the wind out of her.

And then once again for what seemed to be 4th time this day he was surprised that instead of stumbling back like he expected her to, she disappeared in poof.

'_Kage Bunshin?!_', his eyes widened, '_But when?!_'

**/Flashback Start\**

_The door to the ninja library in the Namikaze House opened as a young red haired girl walked in._

_Tomorrow she would be tested to see if she'd become a genin or return to academy, and she needed an edge._

_All of the clan heirs/heiresses and a lot of other students had a technique or two other than 'Academy Three' up their sleeves, and she had none._

_Looking around, one technique caught her eye. She'd seen her older brother use it multiple times and knew that he had learned it withing a day, so she was sure that if he could do it, then so could she._

_The technique was called _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_, a solid clone replication technique that was forbidden due to its extremely chakra-taxing nature. However, even though she was no jinchūriki and couldn't spam it like her brother did, she was sure that she could still use it freely due to her not-so-small reserves.  
_

_Emilia smriked; let's see how could those flimsy D-C rank techniques comapred to her B-ranked one._

**\Flashback End/**

He saw a shadow below him start moving and grow larger and looked above to see Emi falling towards him, her expression same as before.

She was rotating at high speed, now holding two melee kunai, one in each hand, poised outwards. At that moment she seemed like a beautiful but deadly spinning machine of death.

Yamaro _Kawarimi_-ed just in time as her blades sliced into him. His expression when he was struck was one of shock before he poofed into a log; he looked at her with his mouth agape as the log he replaced himself with was sliced and diced into small pieces, rather glad the he was a _jōnin _instead of some unfortunate rusty _chūnin_.

As Emi landed on her feet, he noted that she was slightly dizzy and he seized the advantage, using _Shunshin no Jutsu _in order to appear behind her.

Fast as lightning, he struck her left arm in special points, disabling it temporarily, while catching her right arm and brought it back so that he was holding it and her kunai was aiming at back of her neck.

At same time, he struck back of her knees with his foot, making her fall to her knees, and pressed he knee to her back, making her bow down; in short, he had her completely immobilized and unable to move.

She struggled in his iron grip, but soon realized that it was in vain and stopped her futile attempts, slumping down.

"I don't know what happened to you," began Yamato, " and I'm not gonna pry. But one thing is for sure. Whatever happened had greatly effected you emotionally. It's nothing unusual, it happens to everyone, but what _is _unusual, and rather wrong, is that you are letting your emotions to control you. That is unacceptable! Shinobi rule #8 - A shinobi must never let emotions control them! Get your act together, soldier! Or have you forgotten what ninja are?"

Done speaking, the brown haired man let her go and left, hoping that his speech wasn't too bad. Well, having grown up in Root, and later in ANBU, his social skills were bit more than just lacking...

Now without any support, she fell to the ground, her one available hand only thing separating herself from the ground. Unable to hold it in anymore, she allowed few tears to fall, infinitely glad that her sensei had left to search for her other teammates and couldn't see her like this.

He was right. She was just a failure. A mistake that should have never existed.

What meaning did her existence hold? Her family didn't need her. She didn't have any true friends, just people who were above acquaintances due to the years they had spent together. Now, even her teacher had called her a useless failure.

_"Yo, Emi, what's gotten your panties in a bunch?" _Kiba's voice rung in her head, _"Come one! We are a team now, so it does matter!"_

'_A team..._', yes, she had her team. Even the ever-bastard Sasuke was now her teammate, and she'd be damned if she hadn't broken him out of his aloof shell.  
Even though the memory was so vague, she still remembered the Sasuke that was cheerful, friendly and social. Before _that _happened.

And now, her team needed her.

'_Wait! The team!_', Yamato had said that there was 66% failure rate, yet there were two bells instead of one, which meant that it was 66% _passing_ chance. There was something fishy. And thinking about it, she had never actually seen a 3 man _genin_ team. Every _genin_ team she had seen consisted of 3 _genin_ and 1 _jōnin_.

Her eyes widened as the realization sunk in and started running into the forest hoping to find her teammates before the time was up.

* * *

Several minutes later, she had found Kiba who was jumping from branch to branch with Akamaru on his head.

It seems that she didn't need to announce her presence as he had already smelled her and stopped.

"Finally, found you!" she said as soon as she jumped onto the branch he was standing on. Akamaru just woofed at her adorably.

"What for? You seem tired and in a bad shape." he remarked, "Have you fought sensei?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter now. The test has a hidden meaning!"

"A hidden meaning? What are you talking about?" asked confused Kiba.

"Don't you find it strange that he said maximum of two of us could pass, yet you hadn't seen a single 3 man _genin_ team?"

"...Well, I've never thought about it like that. But what is this hidden meaning?"

"Teamwork!" she barely contained herself from yelling out loud, "It's teamwork! He purposely said only two of us could pass so that he could pit us against each other! I'm sure that the real test is to determine if we can understand the real meaning and work as a team to steal his bells."

She watched as realization slowly came upon his face.

"Remember, shinobi rule #15 - a shinobi must see hidden meanings _within_ the hidden meanings?"

He nodded slowly.

"Good. Now, let's go and find Sasuke. Then we can organize an attack and try to take sensei's bells. But hurry! Not much time is left."

He nodded and after he and Akamaru caught the scent of Sasuke, he jumped and sprinted towards it, with her following closely behind.

"Oh, and don't worry if I'm wrong. I'll take the full responsibility in that case and you two can have the bells."

"Now, what kind of man would I be if I took a free pass from a lady?"

Emi snorted, "You? A gentleman? Donkey is gonna walk up on a tree when that happens."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I have been taught manners!"

"I'm sure you have been, you are a clan heir after all. I'm not so sure that you actually remember or use them though...", she smiled. Maybe her family didn't need her, but her team did. And she'd make sure that this team would pass at any cost.

* * *

Few minutes later they neared the location Sasuke was at.

"He's close by. Not sure why, but it seems that he isn't moving."

"Dunno why; perhaps he's knocked out. For now, let's check it out, Kiba."

He nodded and several seconds later they jumped into the clearing.

It took less than 2 seconds for Kiba to comprehend the sigh before him, which he did with his mouth agape, before dissolving into hysterical laughter.

Emi had decency to hold her mirth for 5 seconds before her giggles could be heard. Then, those giggles escalated into chuckles, which grew into full-blown laughter, and soon enough she had to hold herself up with all her might in order to even manage to stand, unlike her brown haired teammate who was rolling on the ground.

The source of the laughter felt his eyebrow twitch as he was humiliated. His head was sticking out of the ground while rest of his body was buried underground, and was unable to dig himself up seeing as he was completely immobilized.

"Oi! Stop laughing!"

If anything, a talking head made them laugh even more, much to dark-blue haired boy's great irritation.

"Fine, fine" Emi gasped between her fits of laughter.

A minute of two later two _genins _have calmed down and dug out their third teammate from underground, which was courtesy of _Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no_ _Jutsu_(_Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique _\- the technique Kakashi use on Sasuke during the test).

Not even bothering to thank his team, Sasuke started walking away.

"Oi! Teme! Where the hell are you going?"

"To get the bells. I thought it would be obvious, dobe."

Restraining Kiba from attempting to kill her another teammate, Emi sighed and shook her head.

"Honestly, you are such an idiot..."

"What was that?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I said that you are an idiot if you think that you can take a _j__ōnin's_ bells all by yourself."

"Hmmph! I touched one last time. This time, I'll get it for sure. Besides, didn't you do the same?"

"I fought him for a reason completely different than yours. Besides, if you think with a cool head, you should be able to see something clearly. You are a genius, after all..."

Oh, pride was such an useful thing when it came to manipulating people...

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, there is the hidden meaning beneath the test. It is..."

She explained everything she knew and thought about the test, and after considering it for several seconds, Sasuke nodded.

"I see. That does make some sense."

"Mmh. And now, we need a plan to get the bells."

Hiding the smugness she felt for doing something that the 'great' Uchiha could not, Emi started explaining and discussing the attack strategy.

* * *

'_Honsetly... What's wrong with this team? The usually calm and cool Emilia tries to murder me, Uchiha has a severe superiority complex and the so-called reckless and brash Kiba hasn't even tried to attack me yet. Perhaps I should really have taken another path when a black cat crossed my path today..._', yes, today was a rather odd day for one Yamato.

Suddenly, he heard rather than saw barrage of kunai and shuriken coming from 3 directions around him and sighed inwardly, '_What now?_'

He jumped up several meters, almost lazily dodging the sharp weapons, and turned around just in time to see Sasuke flying at him with his fist cocked back.

Brown haired jōnin parried the attack, catching Uchiha boy's wrist and redirecting the punch to his side, after which he sharply threw him towards the ground.

Not giving up, Uchiha rolled onto the ground to reduce the damage he'd receive and in no time charged at his sensei once again.

This time, however, Yamato noticed footsteps from another directions and when he turned around saw Emi running at him.

'_Perhaps they finally figured it out?_', he thought as he continued dodged her attack.

However, in couple of minutes, he noticed that _genins'_ _taijutsu_ was somehow off. Before, her attacks were faster and packed more punch, yet here she seemed slower, and he doubted that his words or Earth Release technique had reduced Emi's and Sasuke's performance, respectively, so much.

'_It couldn't be...!_', his eyes widened slightly. Holding back little less for a moment, he used his far superior speed and appeared in front of redgead, punching her in the stomach. It wasn't a very hard punch though, as he didn't want to hurt his potential student if his assumptions were wrong.

Emi stumbled back a few steps, but as he moved to retract his fist, she latched onto it with both hands, not letting go.

"Now!"

Strangle, Sasuke didn't move to take advantage of the pinch he was in, however all of his confusion was wiped out when he heard a loud yell of "_Tsūga_(_Passing Fang_)" was heard.

At last moment as the spinning vicious attack was about to connect, Yamato substituted with a log and was relieved to have used the technique just time as he saw the log was completely and utterly decimated.

His musings were cut short, however, when he felt heat build up behind him. Turning his head around, he saw Sasuke in mid air, hands held in _Tora_(_Tiger_) sign as he blew a sphere-shaped ball of fire from his mouth in a continuous stream of flames. He would've been surprised, but he had already seen the Uchiha boy use _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_(_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_) already. Besides, he had witnessed the female ninja of the yet-unformed team use a B-rank _kinjutsu_, so it was hardly surprising anymore

'_What?! But... who's the Sasuke from before?_', he thought, no longer surprised as he had gotten tired of experiencing just that for entire day. He jumped backwards into the air with high speed, dodging the fireball and turned his head towards where he had fought before just in time to see Emi and Sasuke poof into smoke.

'_So I _was _right! Both of them were Emi's shadow clones, with one henged into Sasuke!_'

As realization dawned onto him, Yamato was too distracted to find that the forgotten Akamaru had jumped at him from behind and bit into the bells, snatching them away.

And not a moment later the bell rang, with the _genins_ literally a hair's breadth away from failing.

"Well, you definitely surprised me there. Good work! So, which ones of you get the bells?" asked Yamato as their final test.

It was Emi that spoke up.

"The main test was to see if we could understand the true meaning of the test and work together as a team, wasn't it?" even though it was worded as a question, all of them knew that she meant it as a statement, daring him to refuse, "So it doesn't matter that there are only two bells. All of us get to pass."

After a moment of silence, she spoke again, "Though, if that's wrong, then Kiba and Sasuke shall take the bells, since I was the one who came up with this plan and therefore am responsible for it."

Yamato smiled. With this mentality, she could possibly make a _chūnin_ in several months.

"You're right. You all... pass!"

_Genins_' cheers, however, soon were silenced when Yamato's smile turned into a menacing grin that would make Ibiki proud.

"Now, even though it's not necessary since we aren't officially a team yet, who's up for some extra training?"

**\The End of Chapter One/**

* * *

To compensate for a short prologue, I wrote a very long chapter! Over 6k words! It might not seem as much, but it is damn tiring!

For those wondering, yes, Uchiha Massacre _did _happen, though as for why, it will be slowly revealed in chapters later on. Not that it's very important, but we gotta make sure the explanation will fit with the story.

**Also, anyone ever player League of Legends? If you did, I'm sure you know of Fiora, the champion using rapier. When Emi charged at Yamato for first time and he noted that she possessed an incredible speed for a _genin_, I meant it to be similar to Fiora's Q(1st) active ability, as she blurs and leaves afterimages because of the immense speed. Here is the link if you don't know - **_bit . ly/1BikMNa_

As I said before, the vote is still active, so I'm waiting for your responses. Emilia's Geass will be revealed in next chapter or two.

Also, I've decided that I will most likely include a combination of abilities, though they will come with time as her one Geass ability will reach the limits and she'll need another one to get stronger. I'll also make sure that those abilities work well in conjunction with her other, normal ninja-like abilities and techniques.

Thanks for reading, make sure to vote, review and if you like it, perhaps even favorite/follow the story!


End file.
